Mario and Luigi: Love and Regret
by Mariocest
Summary: It's Mario and Peach's wedding. Luigi is very depressed, he can't seem to get a grip. Luigi does something regrettable, but worth the while. Find out what mysteries await. Warning: Suicide, depression, self harm. No sexual themes, just romance and more romance. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters.
1. Luigi's life

Rain.

Drop.

Tick.

Tock.

[Luigi's POV]

Those are the only sounds I hear. The only sounds my mind can process. Something about human voices just don't grab onto me. I really don't care what anyone has to say. My mind goes blank. Except for one person, my brother. I would always listen to my bro. Boy, I would do anything for him. I'd jump Infront of a train for him if I had to.

It was Friday. Of course, it's still raining. Isn't that the joy of autumn? Anyway… A week today is Mario's wedding. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Of course, I've got to be happy for him. He's my brother. The last thing I would want to do is upset him. Today, Yoshi, Waluigi, Wario and I are going to get wedding gifts. I don't see why Wario and Waluigi are coming. They couldn't give half a sheep's ass.

[The mall.]

Luigi: *looks at the jewelry department* [I should get Peach a necklace…]

Wario: *starts laughing at Luigi* You're getting her jewelry? What is your brother going to think?

Waluigi: Yeah. He already proposed with a tiara... You still like her. Don't cha'?

Luigi: No.

Wario: *rolls his eyes* Don't lie, passiano.

Waluigi: We all know you tried to get with her in 9th grade.

Luigi: *puts down the jewelry* …So?

Waluigi: Well, that's one of the reasons Mario doesn't love y-

Luigi: *grabs him by the collar* MARIO DOES LOVE ME.

Waluigi: *looks into his eyes* Really? He does love you... Hmm. It seems to me you had your heart set on Peach and he took it away. Right?

Luigi: *tears start to well up in his eyes* Yes. But that doesn't matter. She went for the better option. R-right? She's happy… [Of course I still love her.]

Waluigi: Whatever, dude. *Pulls himself away* Ooh! Nachos! *Him and Wario leaves*

Yoshi: Don't listen to them. Wario is only attending the wedding for the cake. Waluigi is just following along his footsteps.

Luigi: *blinks* *nods*

[Luigi's POV]

Of course I still love her. She's such a caring, sweet, loving girl. Why wouldn't I love her? She's never liked me. Though, she hasn't said it to my face. If Mario found out about me, he wouldn't want to talk for a long time... Let's just get his wedding over with.

One week has passed. Tomorrow is his wedding, he's hardly spoke to me all week, is he mad at me? Or maybe he's just stressed.

…Purrrrrr.

Purrrrrr. *Lick*

Luigi: Hu… *yawns* AHHH! CAT! CAT! *Picks the cat up and walks to the staircase* Wait a minute… Lucifer? *Looks at the cat*

Meow.

Oh my god! What are you doing little kitty cat? *Starts stroking him and smiles* [That must mean mom and dad are here…]

Mom: *comes out the bathroom* Hey sweetheart! *Claps her hands and hugs him*

Luigi: Mom… What a suprise.

Mom: *laughs* You're funny, you still haven't changed, eh?

Luigi: _Sadly, no…_

Mom: *looks at his arm* What's that? *Points to the cuts on his arm.

Luigi: Hmm? *Looks at his arm and gasps under his breath* Oh, Lucifer did that. *Pulls his sleeve down immediately* I-I'm fine.

Mom: Well, alright Weeg. *Ruffles his hair*

Luigi: *looks at her and slams the door*

I love my mom. I don't love her more than Mario, but I love her. She's always been there for me. Despite the arguments we've had and the not-so-nice things I've said to her, I care about her too. But, I feel bad. I'm not grateful for what she does for me. Why is this? I never express my true emotions around people, life is a game. I have to stay positive or I'll be known for being the depressed one. The sad one. The one who sometimes doesn't want to live. Well, what I'm trying to say is that my mom doesn't know much about me. If anything, she thinks I'm a clone of Mario. She thinks I'm a hero, that I get to save princesses, that I have lots of friends. But what she doesn't know is I'm depressed. I feel like I'm drowning and not a single soul is willing to pull me back up from this deep ocean I've sunk into.


	2. The blade

It's not raining. For once, it's surprisingly nice. I find it coincidental that today happens to be the ONLY DAY in a long time that the sun is out. That's just Mario's luck, not mine.

It's 8am. I'm brushing my teeth, I'm looking in the mirror that seems to give a quite an eerie reflection... Wait, that's just me being paranoid. When am I not? I've spent 5 minutes brushing my teeth, not because I want to, but because I'm thinking about today. I just want to get it over and done with. I know that as soon as I step on the beach, I want to cry my eyes out. Heck, I still love that girl. You know... THE GIRL THAT'S MARRYING MY BROTHER? I sigh putting my toothbrush down. Just then, he walks in. I sarcastically smile.

Mario: Hey! What's taking you so long in here? Do you have a gum infection? B-Because, if you do, you should get a check-up.

Luigi: I don't have a gum infection... *Rolls eyes playfully*

As much as I love Peach, I can't hate Mario. What has he done to deserve that? I've been thinking about what Waluigi said. Did he really take the princess away from me? No, he can't have, he would never do that. Would he? I mean... she wasn't even mine anyway.

Mario: HELLO? EARTH TO LUIGI. I need to pee, and then get ready for my wedding.

Luigi: [I don't have a response to that...] Okay Mario. *Leaves*

I sit there in my room, staring mindlessly at the wall. We need to leave soon, I'm not really being considerate today. At all.

Luigi: *opens his closet and pulls his outfit out*

I've decided to wear a tuxedo. A black one. Kind of like the colour of my soul, eh? This includes a white, formal shirt and a silk, green bow-tie. Prince Peasley said he would style my hair. Yes, he's coming to the wedding. Why? Because Mario wants to set me up with somebody. I know Peasley likes me, but I don't like him. He's really sweet but EXTREMELY vain. He cares about his hair more than any human being.

Luigi: *puts his outfit on and goes over to the mirror* [Wow...] *Twirls around* [I hope Peach notices me...]

Dad: *enters the room*

Luigi: *sees him in the corner of his eye and gets scared* [Please... Don't...Hit me...] H-hello...

Dad: ...Sit down.

Luigi: *sits down without hesitation and sweats*

Dad: Listen to me, boy. It's Mario's big day today. You will NOT screw this up for him, just like you do with everything else.

Luigi: *nods* Y-y-yes...

Dad: I'm warning you, if you do, you're going to regret it. Big time mister.

Luigi: ...[Why am I listening to this excuse of a father?] *Stands up* I'm not scared of you. You've treated me like shit all my life. And for you to think I would 'screw up' Mario's wedding is pretty pathetic of you!

Dad: *raises his fist* HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME-

Mom: *walks in* Everything alright, boys? *smiles*

Dad: *scratches his head and kisses her* Yes, dear.

Mom: Alright then, the cab is going to be here shortly. Make sure you're ready! *leaves*

Dad: *Eyes Luigi up and down leaving the room*

Luigi: *puts a pillow over his face and bawls his eyes out* _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD._ *Throws the pillow across the room and puts his hand under his bed, pulling out a razor sharp blade* [Can't...stop...]

I put the blade to my wrist, making more deeper, meaningless cuts. Each and every second I did this, I regret. I hate myself. I want to stop. I can't. I feel unloved, abused, tormented. The pain wont stop. I start to get flashbacks of my childhood.


	3. Childhood trauma and the romantic dance

(Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! The story has not ended here. New chapter tomorrow hopefully)

~Summer, 1995.~

Luigi: *comes home from school throwing his bag on the bed* I'm so proud of myself! I've got an A on every follow up test! Mom and dad will be so proud. *kicks his shoes off gleefully*

Dad: *walks in*

Luigi: Father! Father! Guess what? I got an A on all of my-

Dad: *hits him* How dare you upset your brother.

This was the first time he ever hit me. I was confused and a little frightened.

Luigi: Ow! *a tear rolls down his cheek* What did I do, father?

Dad: Your brother... He's doing bad in school. So, you better help him out. He needs to be... Well... Better than you.

Luigi: W-what do you mean?

Dad: Luigi. There's something I gotta tell you. You're a mistake. A big one. Me and your mother were only expecting one kid. You being the youngest and the clumsiest, we want Mario to... Be the recognised one.

This wasn't all true. My mom loved me. She loved me and Mario equally. I was really hurt by what my 'dad' had said. I couldn't say much except from...

Luigi: Yes.

Months passed. I was doing incredibly bad at school. Not because of what my father had said. It was because he kept doing the same thing over and over. He was physically and mentally tormenting me. I was being hit, I was being abused, I was being yelled at for nothing. My confidence went down. I couldn't speak out. I tried to, but I couldn't. That's when the self harming began.

~Back to reality~

My bed is soaking with the bitter tears that have escaped me. My face is red and my sleeves are covered in tiny amounts of blood. Before I could even attempt to sort this out, Mario enters my room. Luckily, I moved the blade.

Mario: Lui- *stares at him* ...You okay? *faintly smiles*

Luigi: I'm fine. Just a bit warm.

Mario: *nods* O-okay. Well... The cab is here.

Luigi: *stands up and goes over to Mario*

Mario: [He looks so handsome. I feel bad that he thinks differently to this.] *smiles at him again*

Luigi: You ready bro?

Mario: *slowly nods and leaves along with Luigi and their parents*

[Luigi's POV]

I exit the cab and look at the astonishing view. The sky is clear, the ocean is still and the sand is glazing upon me. The bride-to-be (Peach) Is in hut 1. Me and Mario go into hut 5. The guests look around and wait. We have 3 quarters of an hour left until the actual thing.

Mario: Luigi. Can I ask that you leave for a while? I just need to get a few things straight. Like my moustache for example.

Luigi: *laughs* Of course bro. *smiles and leaves* [Where to go now? I should explore the beach!] *sees his dad* [Maybe not...]

Peach: *is in her wedding dress, tiara and veil* (Like the one out of Odyssey for those of you not aware.) I can't believe that it's come to this day. I'm marrying the man that I love. *holds the necklace that Mario gave to her on their first date*

Luigi: *knocks*

Peach: *looks at the necklace and then looks at the door* O...Oh, come in!

Luigi: *breathes deeply and then enters* H-hello Princess.

Peach: Luigi! *smiles and hugs him*

She's...Hugging me. I never wanted this moment to end. I was blushing like mad. Everything about her is amazing. Her eyes, her hair, her dress. She was so beautiful. I just wanted to take her into my arms in an everlasting moment. She lets go of me and looks at me.

Peach: It feels like ages! 2 weeks to be exact. And I must say, you look handsome! *giggles*

Luigi: *smiles and softly laughs* N-not bad your-yourself. You're... You're... Words can't even d-describe how amazing you look. M-my brother is a lucky man. A-and I'll make sure he t-takes care of you, and treats you how you want to b-be treated.

Peach: *puts her hand on his shoulder* You don't need to worry about that, sweetie. Mario is a man of respect and manners.

Luigi: That he is.

Peach: Will you help me out? *shows him the necklace*

Luigi: *nods and takes it*

Peach: *turns around*

Luigi: *moves her hair aside and brings the necklace around her neck* [I'm such a bad person for loving my brother's wife. It's just the way I feel...] *Puts it on her*

Peach: Thank you Luigi.

Luigi: ...A-are you nervous?

Peach: A little... See, I don't know how to dance.

Luigi: You don't?

Peach: No. I'm scared I'm going to fall onto Mario or stumble into the cake or something silly... *Laughs* I know it sounds stupid.

Luigi: Not at all. I'm the clumsy one here, not you. But... If I may be frank, I can dance.

Peach: Is that so?

Luigi: Y-yes.

Peach: *Checks the time* Will you teach me?

Luigi: *Turns red* M-me? Teach y-you?

Peach: Well...yes.

Luigi: O-okay.

My heart shot up at this moment. She wants me to dance with her.

Luigi: J-just follow my lead. I'll take it slow and gentle. It'll be easy.

Peach: *nods in agreement and puts her hands on his*

Luigi: [She's holding my hand she's holding my hand.] S-sorry, my gloves are a little... sweaty.

Peach: That's okay. *steps closer*

My heart was RACING at this moment. I was the scared one this time.

Luigi: *starts leading her slowly*

Peach: [Okay, okay. I'm starting to get the hang of this.]

Luigi: *puts his arm up*

Peach: ...? Oh! *twirls around under it*

It had been 10 minutes. 10 minutes of dancing.

Luigi: S-so, at the end, you'll want to bring it into a kiss.

Peach: O...kay.

Luigi: *pulls her in and stares deeply into her eyes*

Peach: . . .

We both stared at each other, our faces centimetres away. I was confused. Did she want to kiss me? She would've pulled away. Just then, a familiar voice came from outside. It was Toad.

Toad: Princess, are you ready?

Peach: *stares and Luigi's lips and then backs away* Just... just a second. *looks at Luigi* You should... Go back to Mario. He should need some sort of assistance. *awkwardly smiles*

Luigi: [...] Yes, P-princess. *Leaves* [What the hell just happened?!] *Goes into Mario's hut*


	4. The wrong wedding

(Hey everyone. I read a review today and read over my last chapter. I decided to change the ending as it seemed a little rushed. I only changed the last bit so please do read that again! And I love the reviews that you're all giving me, it really makes me to think, go over any changes and gives the spirit to write.)

I enter Mario's hut twiddling my fingers. I feel like I've done something wrong. Something bad. But, I haven't. If anything, I was doing him a favour. Peach wanted me to teach her, so I did. It's not like I touched her. Kissed her. Said anything I regret. But... Did she want to kiss me?

Mario: Oh, hello bro! *turns around*

Luigi: *sighs and looks at him* Mario I gotta tell you somet- ...Oh my god. Mario.

Mario: W-what?! *puts his hands on his head* IS IT A SPIDER? I SWEAR TO GOD LUIGI IF IT'S A SPIDER.

Luigi: *laughs* No, there's no spider Mario. I just... You look... Stunning.

It really got to me. Mario, the boy I grew up with. My brother. My best friend. One of the only people who have been there for me in and out. He looked amazing, so grown up and mature.

Mario: *looks at Luigi* I must get it from you. *softly smiles*

Luigi: You're either a madman or your eyesight is terrible. I look the same as always. Dull and no sense of fashion.

Mario: Uhm, yes. Yes you do look the same as always. Attractive and cute in your own little way.

Me and Mario took a moment to look at eachother. To him, I'm still his baby brother. To me, he's my big bro. The bells rang. All of the guests were seated and ready for this blossoming event.

Mario: Well, this is it. *looks nervous*

Luigi: Hey bro, don't be nervous. All your friends and family are right behind you.

Mario: I know. I know... S-so, what will it be? Lame guy hand shake or... awkward hug.

Luigi: ...Awk... Lame guy handshake.

Mario: Y-Yeah... *does his and Luigi's secret handshake*

Luigi: ...That doesn't work on me anymore.

Mario: Honestly, me either.

Luigi: *hugs him*

Mario: *hugs him back tightly* You know, just because I'm getting married, it doesn't change anything between us.

Luigi: I know that, *grunts* You're very cheeky.

Mario: I know. *lets go of the hug* ...I love you, Luigi.

Luigi: I love you too, big bro. *leaves the hut smiling back at him*

I sat down, feeling a lot better. A lot of thoughts are going through my head. Maybe it's time to move on. Me and Peach... If it's not right, it's just not right. Time flew by. My mother walked Mario down the aisle and Peach came along with her father and Daisy. I haven't really talked to Daisy, we had our little conversations every once in a while. Nothing special. Anyway, everyone stood up for Peach. In fact, I could see tears gleaming in Mario's eyes. He really did love her.

Peach: *faces Mario* *smiles and laughs* [Ok.. ok, stop being so nervous!] _You look amazing._

Mario: *looks at her blushing*

Mario said nothing back, but his expression said it all.

Man: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to- *drops the book*

Mario: [...Uhmm?] *Holds Peach's hand and looks into her blue, crystal eyes* Peach. You're my lover and my teacher. We've been through tough and weak, but fought it together. You're beautiful in and out, there's not a thing I would change about you. You're not perfect, your imperfections are what inspire me to become a better person. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I promise to take care of you in health and in sickness until death do us apart.

Peach: *a tear of joy rolls down her cheek* Mario, you're my soulmate, lover, best friend, partner in crime, my superhero, my everything. Words can't describe how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. I always will. We'll stick together through the dark and the light, no matter what happens. I too promise to stick side by side, in health and sickness, evil and good until death do us apart.

Guy: Do you, Mario, take Peach, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Mario: I take Peach to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Guy: Do you, Peach, take Mario, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Peach: I take the Luigi to be my- ...I take the MARIO, to be my lawfully wedded husband. *starts breathing faster and gets sweaty*

Mario: *stops smiling and looks at her* . . .

Luigi: [WHAT?!]

My whole world was blanking out around me. I'm in a living dream, I must be. Why did she just say my name? Why? Why? I'm confused. I'm shaking. SHE SAID MY NAME.

Guy: *clears his throat* Yes... Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Peach: *shuts her eyes and kisses him*

Mario: *lets her kiss him but doesn't bother to lean in or make an effort back* [What? I'm speechless. |Just...what?!]


	5. The murder and the disturbing truth

(Slight warning: this chapter becomes quite graphic. UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM.)

Peach releases from their senseless kiss, her hands shaking and her eyes filling up with tears of guilt. Her and Mario turned to the guests smiling and waving. They had to play along, or their wedding would be a disaster.

After everyone had come over to congratulate the two, they both went into a private hut whilst the guests enjoyed the rest of the night. I didn't know whether to follow them both or not. I'm shook. This isn't a simple mistake you just do and forget, no, we're not in high school anymore. Was Mario going to be mad at me? I started walking over to the hut as a hand grabbed onto my scratched up, scarred wrist. I look behind me.

Dad: We need to talk. Right. Now.

Luigi: *tries to pull away* _You're hurting me! S-Stop!_

Dad: _Oh, I'm hurting you? Now you'll know how much you just hurt your 'brother'. You're a sad excuse of a bro._

Luigi: *tears up* _Stop it! Stop it!_

Dad: Honey, we'll be back in a diddle, we're just getting some food. *grabs his arm tighter and drags him into an empty, old hut* *gets a chair and smashes it into his face*

Luigi: *yelps* STOP IT! *cries*

Dad: Look at you. Pathetic. I've had to deal with you ALL MY LIFE. You've made it a living hell. Now, tell me... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER IN LAW?

Luigi: *sniffs* I didn't do anything! It was a mistake! Please! Leave me alone! *covers his face*

Dad: *punches him* I don't like liars. *punches him a second time* You filthy animal.

One word. Despair. What was there to be hopeful of anymore? I'm being beat by my own father. I just want to die.

Luigi: *sees something gleaming in the corner of his eye*

As I lay there in pain and utter agony, I look up. There was some sort of object... transparent...lustrous... Sharp. I reach out for it and quickly pull it in. It seems to be a shard of glass. Not just any normal one. This particular shard was razor-edged sharp, like a sword from kill bill.

Dad: You can't say anything, not one word. Because you're a sneaky crook. You know what you've done and-

slit*

I watched him fall to the ground before my eyes. Blood spilling out his mouth, as he begged for air. What have I just done? He lay there, body pale and eyes wide open. I've just killed him. I killed him. These words ran over in my head continuously. I've committed a crime. It feels so good but it's so bad. I had to hide the body, and I had to hide it quick.

[Meanwhile.]

Mario: *looks at her confused* I don't... I don't have any words. Explain. Please. You're-a making me worried.

Peach: *faces him* Mario I really don't know what to tell you. It was a silly mistake! I'm sorry!

Mario: A... Mistake. I'm just not buying it. Out of all the other 'mistakes' you could have made, it had to be this one. What was going through your mind?

Peach: *sighs* I don't know... he looked at me and I g-got confused.

Mario: *frowns* You're lying!

Peach: N-no, I'm not!

Mario: Yes you are! What makes this more disturbing is that it was Luigi you said. My brother.

Peach: Look...before the wedding, I asked Luigi if he would teach me how to dance because I was pretty poor at it. So, he did and I guess that the word just slipped out my mouth. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry.

Mario: You guess that it just slipped out your mouth...? *runs his hand down his face* I just... need some time alone.

Peach: *a tear rolls from her eyes*...*gets irritated* FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR WEDDING! DIDN'T YOU SAY WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE AND FORGET? *Leaves*

Mario: *secretly sobs* [Am I overreacting?]

[The caves near the beach]

Luigi: *puts the body in a bag and puts it in the deepest part of the cave* [Someone is going to find out..] *runs*

Everything is a blatant mess. Peach is upset. Mario is annoyed. My mom is going to fall apart when she finds out I just killed my own father, and I just want to die. I want to die. I WANT TO DIE.

I arrive to the hotel room, throwing everything out my bag without a care. I grab the small plastic wallet with a blade in it. I enter the bathroom, with no top on. I come face to face with the fact that there's not a lot of places left to do my dirty work. Cuts and scars from the past cover my skin. My only option is to rip open my scars and make each cut deeper until my veins pop. Why? Because I've lost hope in everything and everyone.

I start cutting myself, The blade touching my flesh.

A waste of space. *cut* A disgrace to everyone. *slit* A mistake. *cut*

20 minutes later, I was covered in blood. Blood. Its dripping from my wrists onto the floor. My face was pale, I was shaking. I can't stop

slam*

I immediately jump up and block the door. Someone had entered my room. I could hear faint cries coming from the other side. It was Mario. I didn't know what to do. There was no toilet paper left and my blazer and shirt were on the other side of the door.

Luigi: M-Mario?

Mario: *hears him* WHERE ARE YOU?!

Luigi: [He's mad!] Look, please just hear me out! It wasn't my fault! It just slipped!

Mario: *attempts to open the door* [...] Yeah, Luigi. It just slipped, didn't it? I've been hearing the same thing all day. Hurry up and open this door!

Luigi: No, you can't come in here!

Mario: And why not?!

Luigi: I...I've just gotten out of the shower and there's no towels!

Mario: *growls silently and looks around* *goes over to his blazer, picking it up and going over to the door* [What is this on his sleeves? Blood? Dry blood? It can't be ketchup, Luigi doesn't like it!] What the hell is this?! There's lots of it. *sees it on his fingers* It's all sticky...!

Luigi: W-w-what?!

Mario: What is this, on your blazer?

Luigi: *covers his mouth* [Oh no...]

Mario: *twists and turns the door handle* ANSWER ME.

Luigi: I scraped my elbow really b-bad.

Mario: *looks at it in disgust* Whatever. *throws it aside* Luigi. I'm not talking to you behind this door! I'm really confused, and angry! You don't know how I feel, so... START TALKING!

Just then, I snapped. The fact that he thinks I don't know how he feels. I wanted to rip my brains out. I stand up, opening the door, only to expose my face. The rest of my body was hidden behind the shadowed door, as he assumed I was 'naked'.

Luigi: *sheepishly laughs* Don't know how you feel? Are you freaking kidding me?

Mario: No, I'm not! My wedding is ruined, and it's partly your fault.

Luigi: *laughs* Wrong. It's all my fault. Remember? Like everything else is?

Mario: Do you think this is a joke?

Luigi: *shakes his head* Of course not. The only joke is you. You overreacted and you know it, Mr.

Mario: Yeah, I'll admit I did overreact. But, you seem like you don't even care. A nice brother would say 'I'm sorry.'

Luigi: I DID SAY SORRY, AND IT'S NOT LIKE I SLEPT WITH HER!

Mario: I don't care! Do you think this wedding is some sort of... some sort of...PARTY?! *forces the door open*...*sees his arms*

Luigi: *bursts out in tears* NO MARIO, I AM THE PARTY. AND GUESS WHO'S INVITED? *Sniff* DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, PARANOIA, STRESS, SLEEP, SELF-HARM. YOU NAME IT, BROTHER.

Mario: *also starts crying* L-Luigi.. what... No...

Mario stared at my arms. He was scared out of his life. His little brother, the one he grew up with, the one who he went to school with, the one he shared his toy cars with.

Mario: no... *covers his face with his hat* no...

My own brother. He couldn't even look at me. I'm a disgrace and a bad role model.

(Update: I know I was meant to update this over a week ago but I'm really busy. I will try to do it whenever I can. Also, to the person who wrote this: '

:To the reviewer who typed that stupid long review, nobody cares. You're not insightful. Kill yourself.' ...That's just pathetic. They weren't being rude and the feedback they gave was good. Telling somebody to kill themselves? Hmm.)


	6. Death

{Luigi's POV}

Silence filled the room, I felt uncomfortable and for the most of it sick. Mario opens his mouth in attempt to say something, but he didn't. He was lost for words. All in that moment, we hear the door open and gently close. "Mario... Please... I'm sorry." A high pitch voice calls.

"Peach..." I mutter under my breath. I now look up at the older brother, who just stands there, still, shook and shaking. "I'm sorry, Mario." I whispered to him. I open the door and grab the nearest shirt along with the nearest jacket. Turning to the door, there's a familiar figure standing and staring, fear within her eyes. Peach. A tear rolls down her eye. This is the lowest I've ever been at. I feel dizzy, I feel unsafe, I... I can't take this anymore. Slipping the shirt on and leaving the jacket, I run. I run far and far.

I spot a bridge not far from the shore. This is it.

[Back at the room.]

Mario comes out the bathroom, face pale. He observes the room before looking over to the princess, who is now confused and worried. "Where is he?" Mario firmly asks.

"W-what?"

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER, WHERE DID HE GO?" It's really getting to Mario. He needs to take action.

Peach paused and pointed to the direction. She has so many questions, she's not to ask though. She has common sense. All she really knows is that they need to find Luigi. Mario wipes his eyes yet again, directly facing her. "If we don't find Luigi, I'm never going to forgive myself." Peach nods and they both ran.

I get to the top of the bridge. There's two toads with a camera, who seem to be recording and taking pictures. The view is lovely and all but... It won't be for long. I walk over to the side of the bridge, leaning over. "Excuse me, Mr! Please be careful!" One of them says to me. I look over my shoulder, softly smiling at him. Then I look in front of me, thinking deep thoughts. What a journey my life has been. I dig into the pocket of my jeans, pulling out a rather blunt pencil and a notepad.

"LUIGI. LUIGI. PLEASE. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE." Mario yells. Peach sees Luigi's green hat at the top of the bridge. "T-there he is! I see him!" Peach points to it, shaking and trembling. Mario gasps and rushes there. "Oh look! There's the princess and Mario!!" a toad happily suggests. My eyes flash open as I finish writing a note. The two are at the bottom of the bridge. I fold up the note placing it on the side, now climbing on top of it. The drop is big, but, I know it'll be painful, but it'll last for a second. Mario looks at me, screaming and inches away. "STOP. STOP. GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

But there's no stopping.

No changing my mind. I'm done.

I drop.

Mario and Peach run over to the edge, only now to see Luigi's dead corpse. They both take a moment to acknowledge it before they cry of fear. The two cry at the top of their lungs, almost bursting. A toad walks over, unfolding the note.

-Mario, my big bro. U r the best and I love you so much. I cant stay here but I know it will be for the best. U dont have 2 worry about me anymore! Im no longer in ur shadow. Its all for the best really. I'm sorry for existing and ruining your life. I love you always and forever. Luigi.-


	7. The end

One year has passed since Luigi's death.

The mushroom kingdom stays silent.

The wedding never happened.

Nobody is happy.

Mario stands at his grave, getting soaked from the rain. He doesn't care. He walks over to a tree, digging his nails into the bark.

"Please forgive me, little brother."

And from this day on, we are never to speak of his name.

Never.

Again.

(Uhhhh wow... It took a long wait but it's finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave feedback. And expect more fics like these to come)


End file.
